Discover your warrior name
Welcome to this fun thingydoodle where you can discover what your warrior name would be. This applys for the four warrior clans, not the ones on our site. Still, it's cool. Once you have your name, post it to the tak page! Step One Take this very short quiz: 1. What color is your hair? a) A very dark brown or black. b) A very light blond or light brown. c) A netrual shade of brown. d) A golden color. 2. What color are your eyes closet to? a) Green b) Blue or gray c) Light brown d) Dark brown 3. What class are you best at? a) History b) Science c) Math d) English Once you've finished, go to step two to find your clan. Step Two If you answered mostly A), go to step three. If you answered mostly B), go to step four. If you answered mostly C), go to step five. If you answered mostly D), go to step six. Step Three Here's how this works, say my name is Harry Potter. I'd scroll down the list until I found the first name part for "H". Then, I'd scroll down until I found the second part for "P", then I'd put the two names together to make my name. In this case, my name would be Hollowbird (That sounds pretty nice!). Good luck! A; Amber eye B: Badger claw C: Cedar storm D: Dark fang E: Dawn pelt F: Fallow whiskers G: Feather tail H: Hollow belly I: Ivy tail J: Jagged fang K: Kink furr L: Lake shine M: Marigold heart N: Nettle splash O: Oak heart P: Pale bird Q: Pebble splash R: Ragged star S: Sage whisker T: Tall tail U: Talon pounce V: Vole fang W: Wet pelt X: White eye Y: Yellow fang Z: Wild heart Step Four Here's how this works, say my name is Harry Potter. I'd scroll down the list until I found the first name part for "H". Then, I'd scroll down until I found the second part for "P", then I'd put the two names together to make my name. In this case, my name would be Hailfoot (Not to bad). Good luck! A; Aspen tail B: Beech heart C: Cedar star D: Dapple tail E: Echo song F: Fallow wing G: Grass leap H: Hail storm I: Ice whisker J: Ivy wing K: Kink fur L: Lake shine M: Mallow nose N: Nettle claw O: Oak whisker P: Pebble foot Q: Perch eye R: Rain fur S: Sedge pelt T: Talon claw U: Tangle fur V: Vixen foot W: Vole tooth X: White fang Y: Wild spirit Z: Willow breeze Step Five Here's how this works, say my name is Harry Potter. I'd scroll down the list until I found the first name part for "H". Then, I'd scroll down until I found the second part for "P", then I'd put the two names together to make my name. In this case, my name would be Hareface (Oh, yep. Absolutly no one will tease me about this name >Daisyfur-DracoMalfoy<). Good luck! A; Acorn tail B: Bark face C: Cherry feather D: Daisy eyes E: Eagle swoop F: Fallow tai G: Gorse claw H: Hare spring I: Hawk glare J: Hazel tail K: Kestrel flight L: Lark song M: Milk fur N: Night whispers O: Oat throat P: Pale face Q: Quick foot R: Rabbit leap S: Sedge jump T: Tall star U: Tawny pelt V: Thistle whistle W: Weasel stalk X: Web foot Y: Whisker eye Z: White wind Step Six Here's how this works, say my name is Harry Potter. I'd scroll down the list until I found the first name part for "H". Then, I'd scroll down until I found the second part for "P", then I'd put the two names together to make my name. In this case, my name would be Halfpelt (Cue forbidding music!). Good luck! A;Adder fang B: Beech heart C: Cherry tail D: Daisy (Nothing here! Your first name is your only name! XP) E: Dapple pelt F: Fallow fang G: Golden flower H: Half tail I: Ice eye J: Jay feather K: Ivy nose L: Larch cloud M: Maple shade N: Nettle splash O: Odd foot P: Patch pelt Q: Pear nose R: Rain whisper S: Sand gorse T: Tawny spots U: Thistle claw V: Vine tail W: Weed whisker X: White star Y: Yellow fang Z: Wind breeze Category:Ravenstream's Stuff